Across Generations
by sakura-395
Summary: F, LS — or is she? Revan is only a legend and the dormant Republic is blind to the Sith menace. What are the real roots of the Force? A meditation on love
1. Revelations

**Disclaimer: **I own Star Wars, KOTOR, everyone and everything. I live in Portugal. I _dare_ you to sue me.

**chapter 1: Revelations**

It was still early in the morning, but the Jedi Central Academy, on Coruscant, was already raging with activity. Skye, a young girl with pale skin, long flowing raven-black hair and big, brilliant saphire blue eyes, was walking through a desert alley, heading to her classroom.

Totally lost in her thoughts, she was startled when she felt the chill she had learnt to identify the Force's danger alert. Suddenly, she was in battle position, her violet double bladed lightsaber ready to attack the stealth-covered person she sensed had been following her.

"Hey, hey, no need to kill, girl!"

The lightsaber blades faded.

"Sorry, Lani… that's what you get for sneaking on me!"

"Well," the young Cathar smiled, "I have to practice my skills, you know? We'll be tested next week… And why on the galaxy are you so jumpy?"

"I'm not, I was thinking about some stuff and reacted on impulse…"

"Yeah… I heard the Council called you to their presence. What's the matter?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

"If they send you on a mission you'll take me, won't you?"

"Who else would I choose to help me on my first mission? But I don't think that's it… I haven't even finished the training!"

"That's what THEY say, but **I **think you are more than ready… no one can beat you in this academy! The only thing you're still lacking is a mentor… maybe they found you one!"

"Not likely…!"

"Yeah, yeah, pretend you don't care… I know you better!"

Skye looked affectionately at her friend. She was right; the anticipation was positively killing her. But she still had the whole day of practice before the meeting, so there was no point in getting stressed out…

"Come in, young Padawan, and join us! We have important things to speak to you."

The girl entered and bowed before the Council. She tried to look calm, but felt betrayed by the crazy pounding of her heart. She recognized her life-long teachers; Master Vandar, who always had a wise word, the ever-serious Master Vrook, the gentle Master Degan, and the unique Master Bindo, always defying the old ways… Their presence warmed her heart; they were the only guidance she knew, and she felt with them she would always be at home.

"Masters… May I know what it is you wish from me?"

Was it her, or a wave of hesitating silence ran through the room? She tried to scan their expressions and found something she couldn't pinpoint exactly… was it pity? embarrassment? was it… fear?

Master Degan finally took the word:

"We need to speak to you, Skye, about… about your family."

That sentence was such a shock to Skye she had to keep herself from falling. If there was something she wasn't expecting to hear, that was certainly it. She was in the academy ever since she was a baby, and she barely reminded her parents at all. Every time she asked about her parents to any Master they avoided the subject, and she had grown thinking they had died or left, giving her to the Order. Trembling slightly, she pressed her hands in an attempt to regain control and faced the Council.

"My… my family, Master Degan? But… but I have no family!... Or do I?"

"A family you do have, although they are long gone. A father and a mother, once great before the Council and the Republic."

"But, Master Vandar, who are them, then? Why have they left me? And why didn't you ever tell me anything about them?"

"Ahh, good questions you ask. Difficult questions. Patience, I ask you, for the time has come when all we shall explain."

"You ask who your parents were. Your father, Skye, was a good, honourable man, with a strong character, who was once a hero of the Republic; actually, after the defeat of the Dark Lord Malak, he took the place of Admiral of the Republic fleet. Your father, Skye, was Carth Onasi.

Skye couldn't help but gasp. She had heard of that man; he had played a crucial role in the reconstruction of the galaxy, after the last Sith Wars, nearly nineteen years before. To find out that that hero who she knew and admired so much was her father was just too much for her.

"But…but I read about him! His wife died on the attack to Telos, years before I was born! He couldn't possibly be my father!"

"Now, girl, you aren't listening! Master Degan didn't saying Carth's _wife_ was your mother, but that Carth is your father!"

"So…he married a second time?"

"Indeed! And to a great woman, too. Authentic lovebirds, those two! It was actually nauseating some times…"

"You… you knew them? You knew my parents?"

"I travelled with them, for some time. Maybe someday I'll tell you a few stories…"

"Enough, Bindo, we have pressing matters to attend to. "Master Vrook always kept things to the busyness "Carth married Anne Lee, a brilliant padawan with a disdain for the Code that lead her and those surrounding her to many sufferings – and lead us to where we are now. Being a Jedi, she should never have married him, but no matter what we did, we couldn't change her character… Like I pointed out many times, should I say."

"What do you mean? Why didn't you ever tell me about them? And why would they leave me here? – It was too much information for her to process at once, and her patience was ending fast, as she felt there was something they were deliberately postponing telling her.

"Calm down, Skye, please. "She immediately did, as Master Degan's voice always had that effect on her "It is hard for us to talk about it. I almost wasn't involved, but I know there is much pain surrounding this subject. As Master Vrook said, your mother name was Anne Lee. But she didn't always answer to that name. Before knowing your father, while and before the time of the Mandalorian Wars, your mother was known as… Revan."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know anyone who played KOTOR saw it coming, but this story is like a movie in my head, and I just couldn't cut this scene! Actually, it will continue in the next chapter, I had though to post it all together because this is a REALLY short chapter like this, but then I wouldn't know when to stop, and, besides, this way I can use whatever reviews you feel like giving me to improve...

Be gentle, please, it's the first time I'm writing something at all!

Ok, the reviewed first chapter, added a little place description I had forgotten (all I changed were the first lines…) and I reformatted the dialogs (thanks, Thrillian!). I'm not sure about when I'll be posting chapter 2, but I'll try to fasten it up.

Re-revised version of this chappie, I restarted the game so I'd have more background and the greenie Master (LOL) is Vandar, not Yoda. I didn't alter his lines, though, so they migth sound a little "Yodaish". It isn't so visible in ch 2, though. :-)


	2. A decision willfully taken

**Disclaimer:** Ok, if anyone tries to sue me, fast as the Portuguese justice is, it will probably be my grandchildren who will have to pay. Poor kids. :-)

**Chapter 2: A decision wilfully taken**

Skye was speechless. She didn't know what to think anymore, or what to ask. It was just too much to her.

"As only a few people know, Revan was defeated by Jedi Bastila, and brought to us, almost dead. We healed her mind, in an effort to use whatever information we could against Malak, but as we couldn't take the risk of having Darth Revan back, we gave her new memories. It was possible that she would fall again to the Dark Side, but fortunately the personality that arouse was that of the old Revan, the young padawan ready to risk her own life for the sake of others. And so, we sent her in a quest to defeat her old apprentice, during which she and Carth, who was in her crew since the very beginning, eventually fell in love. And, after she defeated Malak, she chose to marry Carth, leaving the Order, instead of taking a Master place. Sadly, with time, her memories as Darth Revan started flooding back, and after you were born she finally left, fearing she would return to the dark path and hurt you. It didn't take long for your father to decide to go after her, and he left you with us, hoping he'd be able to find Revan and come get you back. But none of them did return, what leads us to think they both died. However, we don't know when, or how, nor whether did Revan fall back to the Dark Side or resisted it."

Tears had streamed down Skye's cheeks. Her parents, about whom she had dreamed so much… And to think that the Masters who had raised her, in whom she had trusted for so long, had been able to hide the truth from her for so long… She felt empty, her stomach was a knot and she felt like someone had crossed her heart with a vibroblade and was twisting it around slowly... she felt paralysed, all her senses numb as she realized the deepness of those revelations… Finally, gathering all of her strength, she heard herself say, in a voice she barely recognize

"How… how come you didn't tell me any of this before? Why did you hide my family from me? And… and why tell me now, what's your purpose with all this? I just don't get it!"

She nearly screamed the last words, feeling the pain, the revolt that overwhelmed her, making her feel like a bomb, ready to burst out in rage, in the confusion of all that, in the betrayal of those who claimed to love her… she felt her lightsaber humming in her belt, as she fought hard not to give into the hatred…

"To tell you, we could not, for our safety and your own as well. Far from defeated are the Sith, but hiding, only, for a time; had them heard about you, Revan's descendent, and the Republic would already be a memory. And allow that we could not, as even your father knew. But now, young padawan, the time has come when revealed the truth must be; a child no longer are you, and your mother's strength within you cannot be overlooked. To come to terms with your past you must, as hard as it can be."

The nauseating feeling was now hardly bearable. Skye's head spun, her insides screaming for some peace. The Force itself was twisting inside her. She had nothing to hold on to.

"Here, Skye, take this. It's a holocron your father gave us when he left. I think it has a message for you. Go to your room, meditate on all this. I know it's a lot to take on at once, but you have to try. Once you've calmed yourself – no matter how long it takes – please come back to us, for we still have some things to discuss. Is that alright with you?"

Skye wanted to say no, it wasn't alright nor would it ever be alright again, and how did they wanted her to…calm down, in amidst of all that! But the look she saw on Master Degan's eyes was one of true concern, and she found herself bowing before the Council, unable to storm off like she wanted and hurt those soft eyes. Slowly, she walked back to her dorm, activating the stealth generator to avoid any questions from her colleagues. Locking the door behind her, she sat crossed-legged on the bed, still clutching the holocron. She had a_ lot_ of thinking to do.

"If you're seeing this, it's probably because I failed in bringing your mum back. I don't even want to think that that can happen… "

Skye silently watched the image of the man in front of her, tears still falling freely from her sour eyes.

"There are so many things I wanted to tell you, and the words are so few… I don't even know where to start." He closed his eyes for a moment, dread and worry clear in his face. "It breaks my heart to leave you at the care of the Jedi… Never liked them all that much, to say the truth. But your mother needs me, more than even she knows… I can only hope I'll not be too late. You see, honey, your mother… she loves you, she really does, and I know she didn't fall back to the Dark Side, but she just can't forgive herself, and she has started to break in Revan's grip… I feel she'll be strong enough, but going away to the Unknown Regions of the galaxy all alone won't help. And so I must go and find her… And leave you safe. I promise you I'll do my best and some more to bring Anne back, and I won't forget you, ever. And if I don't come back…" a shade ran through his eyes as he sighed "… Well, then I'm sure you'll grow up a strong, good woman just like your mother is. And, as I hope someday you'll come looking to know more about her, I'm leaving all her things right here in our house in Telos. "He forced himself to some sort of a smile "Well, I guess that's it, then… Goodbye, sweetheart. I know you'll be just fine. Don't ever forget how much your parents love you." And giving her another shaken smile as a tear slipped his eye he leaned to press a button and it was over. Skye sank on her mattress, still trying to find a sense to all she had heard in the last few hours. It was just so much… She recalled all that she had learnt about Revan and the last Sith Wars. She still shivered when thinking of all the atrocities that woman had committed. To find out that she was actually the daughter of someone like that was, at least, distressful.

And still… the way both Master Degan and her father had talked about her… that second identity, the second chance the Council had given her… About that woman, Anne Lee, she knew absolutely nothing. And even about her father, what did she really know? She wondered what kind of things he had left her. Raising her body from the bed in a sudden wave of resolve, she decided there was only one thing she could do, one single place for her to go. Skye hated not having a purpose, a clear objective to achieve. She hated feeling lost. Just to think her next move was enough for her to find the strength she needed. Walking into the bathroom, she washed her face in the cold water, allowing it to clean both her skin and her mind. Feeling refreshed, she composed her robes and sighed heavily. It was time for her to go to the council again.

"Come in, Skye, please. I sense you have something to say to us, so go ahead."

The girl smiled at her favourite Master; Degan always seemed to read right through her.

"I… I was just wondering, now that you've told me all this… what is it that you want me to do?"

"And what exactly makes you think we want you to do anything?" Master Vrook snorted "I personally think you should stay just as you are. You haven't yet finished your training. You should focus yourself on that."

"But then why did you tell me all his now? Do you want me to…just sit, and wonder what happened to my family? Don't you think I've been deprived of them for long enough already?"

"Watch your tong, now, miss." Master Vrook glared at her "I still think we should not have told you this; some things are best kept silent, but the circumstances are upon us and we couldn't leave you blind to them."

"What circumstances? I don't understand!"

"A threat have we sensed, an echo of pain and revenge from the depths of space. Concealed its source is, but fear we do it is the rising of a new Dark Lord. And its anger… directed at your mother it is, and it may as well be aimed at you."

"You see, girl, your mother – Revan – left a great deal of destruction through the entire galaxy. Many people still fear and hate her, and not few would like her head on a plate. And if they can't have her… Her descendent would do just fine, too. But this…it's something different. It comes from the Unknown Regions, and we don't know if it appeared because of something Revan did after she went there, if by some other reason. But it is growing stronger, and soon it will leave its hiding… And it may come to you."

"Then… shouldn't I go and fight it, or at least find out more about it?"

"Yes, for you alone could take on all of the Sith Empire, right? Don't you see, girl, we told you all this because we couldn't leave you ignorant of this threat; you need to be careful. Your training will end soon, and once you leave this place, you'll be unprotected."

"So… you just want me to hide from it, is that it? To live my life in fear, without even knowing why am I a target? To allow this… this Dark Lord or whatever it is to grow in strength until it cannot be defeated?"

"What would you suggest, then, girl? To go and seek something you know nothing about, besides the fact it wishes to kill you?"

"I… I don't know, Master Vrook, but… Master Vandar said I have to come to terms with my past, and he is right. And I won't be able to do it if I don't learn more about my parents, so that's what I'll do. I don't know if I'll be going after them, as that idea sure is scary – the only way any Jedi returned from the Unknown Regions was as a Dark Lord --, and I do know I wouldn't be able to fight the Sith on my own. But that's not what I wish to do. Right now, all I want is to know my family. My father spoke about a house they had on Telos, and that's where I'll be going. I do not want to defy the Council, but I wouldn't be able to complete my training without solving this matter. I'm asking for permission to leave the Academy temporarily."

"We couldn't ask you that, Skye." Master Degan's face was serious "The truth is, we need to know the cause of this force; was something your mother did in her reign as Revan? If so, why does it lie in the Unknown Regions? Was it something she did after she disappeared? Does that mean she turned to the Dark Side again? Only she could answer all these questions… but maybe her traces can explain some things to us. But it is way too dangerous for us to send anyone in her path, and you more than anyone…"

"I understand, Master, and… I'll take the risk. If anyone is to search for my mum, I must be it. I'll go."

"I have to say I totally disagree with this choice. The girl is too young, her training isn't even finished yet. To send her away in such a mission, to reveal her to the galaxy in the current state of things... you might as well send her to a swim among firaxas! "

"Enough, Vrook. The ultimate choice belongs to the girl. Are you fully aware of the risks ahead, Skye?"

The look in Master Bindo's eyes could take down a whole Sith battalion, but she held his stare.

"I am."

"Are you aware that you must take this path alone, and that it will take you to dark places, to reveal truths which may not be the ones you'd want to find?"

"Yes, I am, Master."

"Well, then, we have our permission. You mave leave immediately."

"This is not right, Bindo! The girl is not aware of all the risks and you know it! I fear in your attempt to amend things you'll turn them even worst!"

"These matters are not to be discussed like this, Vrook. I assure you I would never take a choice that would harm the girl. There is no other way, and you know it.".

"You may go, now, Padawan. Ready yourself for your journey, and speak to no one about it; the longer your identity remains hidden, the longer you will be safe."

Sighing, Skye left with a small bow, her heart racing widly, still wondering whether she was ready to embrace such a bold decision.

So, here we go, finding Revan is order of the day:-) I know I've been lazy with this fic, but I've been under a lot of stress… I'm really, really sorry! It's not that I don't have the time, but with all the school stuff in my mind I seem to have been held in a BIG writer's block. Once again, all reviews are welcome. Every time I get one I sit at the PC and write, so the more I get the faster I'll post… ;-)


	3. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer:** yeah, yeah... I really don't think i have the patience to write this every chapter, so, here it goes: i own this plot, this story and all OCs. I do not own Star Wars or KOTOR (yet...).If you wish to sue me, I'll gladly give up all the money i've been making with this story...i.e., none at all. Have fun!

**Author's note: **SORRY! SORRY to all the people who started reading this story and spent the last 6 months wondering where did I go. I'm really sorry, but I just plain blocked. Also, I changed the last part of chapter 2 (sorry again...i won't keep on changing what i've already posted, promise!). It was written under pressure and sounded really artificial, i hope it's better now. Anyways, to all of you SAINTS who are still here to this ride, i now present...

**CHAPTER 3:** Goodbyes

The next morning rose to find Skye fully awaken on her bed. As the first beams of sunlight reached her face she leapt up, anxious for some activity to keep her mind off the chaos within her.

That morning she was to ready her assigned ship for departure. It was her last day in the only place she had learnt to call home, she thought, as she allowed the hot shower water to run through her body, slightly reddening her pale skin.

Looking around as she re-entered her small, greyish room, already in her dark blue Jedi robes, Skye found it difficult to restrain the tears. She was never all that good when it came to goodbyes. Slowly, she sat at her little drawer, looking absentmindedly at the spleen wall mirror in front of her.

"So it is true, then."

Skye couldn't help a sad smile. Even though she hadn't felt her friend's presence, it wasn't at all unexpected.

"Tell me, Skye, is it true? Are you really leaving? I want to hear it… I wanna hear it from you."

Skye felt her heart slump as she saw the tears forming in her best friend's eyes. Unable to answer, she downed her head. Lani was the last person she would want to hurt.

"Oh, Skye, were you not even going to say goodbye? I waited hours for you to show at my dorm yesterday night, you know? I thought… I thought if the rumours were true you'd tell me right away…I guess I was wrong."

"I… I am sorry. I wanted to tell you everything,I wanted to take you with me, but I can't, Lani. I really can't."

"Why, Skye? We never kept secrets from each other, you know I'd go with you to the end of the galaxy, if you asked me to!"

"The… the Council… they forbade me of telling anyone, of speaking it out loud… of even thinking about it, really, and this is not a matter of blind obedience," she added as the Cathar eyes' widened, "any knowledge you have on this matter, any word I may confide to you is enough to put your life at stake, and I can't have that. I'm sorry."

Even though Lani's heart was still aching, the truthful look on her friend's eyes was starting to smooth her. Slowly, she picked a comb and started running it by Skye's long, black, messy hair, a gesture of intimacy they had shared for years. A sweet silence came upon them, as peace settled in their hearts. They were used to communicating wordlessly.

"Well, then, I guess you have to get going." Lani whispered softly as she finished taming her friend's hair into a neat, tight braid. "I won't lie and say I understand you, but I trust you, and I'll support you all the way. But I'll be waiting for some answers when you return!"

"_If_ I return." Skye stated darkly.

"You wish! I swear, Skye, if you only dare to die without explaining all this mess to me in detail, if you dare to leave me without so much as your body to mourn, I'll follow you to wherever you went and kill you again altogether. Very painfully."

Laughing heartily, Skye hugged her dearest companion.

"Gosh, girl, what am I to do without you? I mean. Who else can lift my spirits like you always do? I may very well scan the whole universe before I find such a friend…"

"Nice to know I won't be replaced! Anyway, you weren't planning to leave without a decent breakfast, were you?"

"Please, tell me you didn't just call the cantina's food decent!"

"Well, I do have the last giant chocolate bar Ryan managed to smuggle in hidden in my closet…"

With a giant grin, both girls started their way down the corridor.

……………………….

"You are late, girl! At my age, I do not have much time to spend waiting around, you know?"

"I'm very sorry, Master, I did not know you'd be here… Are you to help me with the ship?"

"Well, I'm here to help you alright, but not with that pile of screws. It's been a while since I last had some practice, anyways… your mother's little utility droid always kept everything running smoothly."

"My mother's droid?"

"But of course! We travelled together, I told you that already. My, if yat your age you're already that forgetful, at mine you won't even know your own name! I was with her in the journey to defeat Malak. Good old days, if you ask me..."

Skye was amazed. "Would you... would you be willing to tell me something about her?"

"Well, some stories I've already told you - wich ones were about her, is up to you to find... If you think about them, you''ll find you know much already. Anyways, you'll find more about her as you go. As I see it, words are nothing - it's when you live things that you learn them. You have a lot of your parents within you, and there's where you'll find them. Nowhere else."

"Can't you tell me a bit more? How was she? And my father? Did you know him too?"

"Didn't you hear me already? I've got nothing else to say, girl! You really are stubborn - just like your mother. She was always asking questions, too, always wanting to know more... She would never leave a business unfinished. It was actually annoying..."

The girl was drinking every word. The old Master saw the twinkling in he eyes and couldn't help but to smile.

"I guess you're really the same. You won't leave me alone until I tell you everything, will you? Oh well..."

The smile in Skye's face widened, and she sat across the Master, ready to listen. Just like when she was little and he used to tell her stories she found too funny to be true...

"Like I've said, your mother was incredibily stubborn and curious, even for a woman. She was the only Jedi I've ever known whit a sense of humour, but she was also the type of person who made you stand up and salute with just a glance. Just by looking at her, you knew she wouldn't be disobeyed. And, when she wanted to, she could be scarier than Vrook himself! She had a strenght like I've never seen - she never said no to a challenge, and she always had to have the last word. But what really made her a great leader was none of those things. She knew how to make the right decisions and she stood by what she thought was right, but still she was always ready to listen to every single one who followed her. She belived in us so much she made it impossible for us to decieve her... And she cared for us, and for everyone else, as only the true leaders, the best of people care. In the end, that's what made people love her so much."

"Like... like my father did?"

Bindo gave her a questoning look, but continued.

"Yes, your father loved her very much. I think it astounded him the way she had so much to deal with and still took the time to take care of those around her. You see, your mother was really strong, but very weak a the same time. Her weakness was to see other people in pain, but she turned that into a strenght, by giving all she had to help them. That was her sense of justice: to do what wold be best for the people, even if it wasn't what was written on the law books. That is what better defined her - and that is what I hope has passed onto you. That is why I know you must go in this quest, to learn this love, to find it in your mother and in yourself... And any more I shall not say. You must hurry and ready everything, if you want to leave before midday..."

Skye remained silent for a second, before she raised herself and helped Master Bindo to get up.

"Thank you, Master, for everything. Thank you for all you've taught me in these years, and thank you for giving me the chance to go find my parents. I know the council would never let me go if it wasn't for you."

"Ok, ok, I get the point, you can stop the sugar already! Go on, you have work to do!"

And with this goodbye he went out, leaving Skye alone in the hangar to process all the new information as she jumped into the ship to find her small utility droid, a smart T3-O7 she had bought on Onderon five years before, already busy.

"Hey, buddy! What's left to be done?"

"Beeep-Beee-Beee-Beep"

"well, I guess we better hurry, then..."

The following hours, they spent them totally immersed in the mechanical works. Near lunchtime, one of the old Jedi Protocol Droids appeared with a huge bag containing all of Skye's belongings, as well as with her meal. After all was ready, it was an exausted Skye who sat at the cockpit and started the engines.

"Ok, T, this is it...ready?"

"Tee-Tweet!"

And off they flew; looking back one last time at the Enclave, Skye found that, among all the sadness, fear and confusion, a tiny star of hope and even excitement was making its way into her heart...

What could possibly be waiting for Skye in Telos? Some more old characters come into action, and, little by little, the truth about her parents will unfold... Stay tuned, i PROMISED it won't take this long again! READ AND REVIEW, everybody! I'd really love some feedback!


End file.
